


Negotiations

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Acquisitions [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bondage and Discipline, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery, bad!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy week, Jensen is finally able to spend some quality time with his toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Jared is shooting daggers at him with those sultry eyes but Jensen doesn’t care. After days of wall-to-wall business meetings and covert meet-ups with DEA agents, Jensen needs to blow off some steam.

Finally, around 8 p.m. Friday evening, he’d told his lackey Carlos that he was done for the week, not to be interrupted for the next 24 hours. With a sigh of relief, he’d climbed the three flights of stairs to the spacious attic playroom where Jared lives in almost total seclusion.

It had been a week since he had a chance to really appreciate his toy, a week where he had to satisfy himself with quick fucks and only the most perfunctory caning sessions.

Jared was going to start feeling neglected at this rate.

Not that Jared would agree, if were able to speak around the large penis gag Jensen buckled around his head, but Jensen knows his toy better than Jared knows himself. Jared needs Jensen’s depraved attentions. After a year together, Jared _craves_ his attentions.

Still, he maintains a stubborn streak that Jensen doesn’t quite have the heart to beat out of the boy. Jared’s fire is what makes him so much more interesting than his previous playthings.

Well, his fire and his sex-god body.

“Did you miss me?” he’d asked as he unlocks Jared’s room. Jared had taken one look at the gleaming silver hook in Jensen’s hand and backed away quickly, much to Jensen’s amusement.

“So I guess you know what this is?”

Jared glares at him but nods.

“And I guess you know where it goes.”

“Maybe you should demonstrate on _your_ ass first,” Jared snorts.

“C’mon, toy.” He snaps his fingers and gestured to a spot in the middle of the room. “Assume the position.” Jared sighs deeply and steps into place underneath the pulley rigged to the ceiling. With one last baleful look at Jensen he spreads his legs and bends over, grasping his ankles with his hands.

Jensen removes the small plug, licks his lips as he watches a trail of his own come, deposited earlier that afternoon, leak out of Jared’s ass.

“Damn,” he whispers as he starts lubing up the anal hook that had arrived earlier with the post. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Fuck you, Jensen.”

“That’s ‘fuck you, Master,’” Jensen says mildly. “No more talking or I’ll gag you.”

He slides the cool metal hook home, noting how Jared shudders when the round ball on the end of the device snugs up against his prostate. He slips a hand around Jared’s thigh to grasp his cock and it is definitely excited, even if Jared is feigning indifference in Jensen’s latest purchase.

“Looks like part of you is happy to see me at least.”

Jared mumbles something dark and unintelligible.

“Up,” he says tapping Jared’s ass, and Jared rises slowly to a standing position, ass clenching around the curved hook.

“Like that?” Jensen asks, rocking the hook gently by its long handle, and Jared moans. Jensen clips a chain to the ring at the top of the hook and then threads it through the pulley in the ceiling. Jared eyes him suspiciously as Jensen lifts Jared’s arms over his head and attaches the D-ring on each of his leather wrist cuffs to the clip at the other end of the chain.

He stands back to study his work. Jared’s arms are bent at the elbow and raised over his head. The chain is short enough that he has to keep his arms high over his head to keep the hook steady. When the position starts to wear on Jared, his arms will sag and the hook will be pressed deeper inside his hot ass.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” Jensen says. “How long do you think you can hold that position?”

Jared tests the bonds on his wrists, pulling them down and gasping as the hook is driven in further. “Five minutes,” he tries.

Jensen laughs. “Cute. Why don’t we start with 30 minutes.”

“How ’bout for every five minutes I hold it you let me swim in the outside pool.”

“So now we’re bargaining?”

Jared tries to shrug and gasps again as the movement thrusts the hook against his prostate. “Yes?” he says weakly.

“Final offer. For every 10 minutes you stay like that, you can swim outside for 10 minutes. And if you tap out before an hour has passed, you’re getting 10 strokes with the butt bruiser.”

Jared scowls—he really hates that implement, the way the small neoprene ball on the end of the switch sends shockwaves deep into his muscles, bruising his tender ass for days—but he agrees.

“Okay, your time starts now.”

Jensen sets his watch so that it beeps every 60 seconds, knowing that each second will stretch out while Jared’s in this predicament; he’ll be sure long moments have passed only to be brought back to reality one minute at a time. It will drive him crazy. Jensen crosses the room to the armoire, where he pulls out Jared’s least favorite gag, the one that’s attached to a large dildo that stretches his mouth wide.

“This is for talking after I told you not to,” he says with a smirk. “Open those pretty pink lips, toy.”

As soon as the gag is buckled into place Jared loses some of his defiance; Jensen can see the line of tension in his spine relax slightly. His arms give a bit and then he jumps as the anal hook drives deeper into him.

Jared is strong, but the enforced stillness wears on him, Jensen knows. When the alarm on his watch beeps Jared’s eyes fly open and Jensen grins. “That was one minute.”

Jared’s whole body sags before he has to rise up again to hold his position.

“It’s going to be a long hour for you. Poor toy.”

After 10 minutes have passed, Jensen asks, “How are you feeling?” Jared’s eyes are closed and he breathes deeply around the gag. Jensen pulls up one of the club chairs and sits facing Jared’s profile so he has the best view of Jared’s quivering ass and shaking arms.

Every 30 seconds or so Jared’s arms relax minutely, tugging the chain through the pulley that allows the hook to impale him even further. As time passes, his arms jerk more frequently, causing the hook to fuck into him, steadily probing his prostate. His cock is flushed and full, the tip drooling precome, a sight Jensen never tires of.

“You’re not going to come are you, toy?”

Jared shakes his head even as the hook slowly fucks in and out of him.

“Because you know the penalties for coming without permission.”

Jared groans around the gag, a sound that goes straight to Jensen’s dick. He’s not sure he can make it an hour; he’s dying to throw Jared on the bed and fuck him fast and hard.

As they approach 45 minutes, Jensen takes the sturdy steel testicle cuffs from the cabinet. Jared whimpers when they snap around his scrotum, stretching his ligaments as they pull his balls away from his body.

“There, maybe that will help that naughty dick of yours behave,” Jensen says, although he knows that the cuffs are actually a huge turn-on for Jared, not that he’d never admit it. He strokes Jared’s shaft, enjoying the way the silky, hot flesh jumps in his hand, begging for attention. With his other hand he pets Jared’s tight, heavy balls, tugging gently at the cuff.

Jared shakes his head, eyes pleading, as Jensen adds some slick to his hand and jerks Jared’s cock with steady, precise movements.

Jared rises to his tiptoes, desperate to escape the sensations that will lead to his—

With a muffled yell through the gag, Jared spills all over Jensen’s hand.

“Uh oh,” Jensen says, schooling his face into a sympathetic mask. Jared sags in his bindings, and Jensen moves quickly to unclip him so he doesn’t injure himself.

“Well, you gave it the old college try, right Jared?”

Jared shakes his head frantically. When Jensen releases the gag, Jared begins to beg, his voice a harsh croak.

“Please Master, please don’t, please?”

“Shh,” Jensen soothes as he leads Jared over to the large bed. “You did the best you could, but you know the rules.”

He stretches Jared out on his back and cuffs his arms over his head.

“Please not the cage, please!”

“Jared,” he says firmly. He speaks Jared’s name so rarely that Jared freezes. “What is the punishment for coming without permission?”

“Cock cage,” Jared mumbles.

“Do you imagine the rules have somehow changed in the past hour?”

“No. Master.”

He runs a hand through Jared’s damp hair. “Good boy. Now lift your legs.”

Jared raises his legs and Jensen cuffs them to the headboard next to his wrists. It’s an exceedingly uncomfortable position, or so he assumes, but perfect for administering Jared’s spanking.

He lands each blow to a different area of Jared’s bare bottom, as Jared counts each one aloud through gritted teeth. By the time he reaches 10, lovely round bruises have started to bloom, and Jensen can’t contain himself any longer. He strips quickly and slicks up his dick, then plants his feet firmly on either side of Jared’s hips.

“Still so tight, pretty boy,” Jensen gasps as his cock sinks home. Jared’s bound too tightly to meet his thrusts, but he twitches and clenches around Jensen’s cock as Jensen drives down into his upturned ass.

It’s not a position Jensen can maintain for very long but that doesn’t matter, this is just the first time he’ll take Jared tonight. He locks eyes with Jared, who looks wrecked, lips still a pretty shade of red from wearing the gag earlier. Even as Jensen’s hips slam into Jared’s bruised and abused ass, Jared gasps in pleasure, his cock stirring again as it bounces against his stomach.

“Can I?” Jared pants as Jensen fucks him breathless. “Please?”

Jensen bites back a cry as he comes hard, gripping Jared’s thighs and letting his come fill up his sexy slave.

“You may,” he says, reaching down to give Jared’s dick three rough tugs. Jared groans as he comes all over his stomach and chest.

Jared continues to pull on Jared’s cock until Jared’s oversensitized and writhing, and then he takes pity on his slave.

He unclips Jared’s ankles but leaves his wrists in place for the moment. Then he pushes Jared’s knees up to his chest and watches, fascinated, as his come dribbles out of Jared’s puffy hole and stains the dark blue sheets.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jensen says, pushing some of it back inside. Jared’s hole spasms and he groans pitifully.

Jensen stretches out alongside his bound slave, thinking he might doze for a minute before round two.

“Master?” Jared asks timidly. Jensen is pleased to note that, at least for the moment, Jared’s been fucked into submission.

“Yes?”

“About my punishment...”

Jensen smiles to himself. It had taken some time, but the combination of constant sexual torment plus the special chemically enhanced water that makes Jared insane with lust has ensured that Jared would do anything to avoid having his dick locked away.

“One week. You know the rules.”

Jared sighs. “Is there anything else I could do instead?”

Jensen doesn’t want Jared thinking he has any sort of upper hand in negotiating the terms of his enslavement, but on the other hand, Jensen does like playing with Jared’s cock, teasing and edging him until Jared is babbling for release.

“I’ll think about it.”

And he does, he thinks about alternate forms of punishment that will have Jared begging for the cock cage. He imagines Jared spending the day with him downstairs in his office, tied to a rough wooden chair that will cause his bruised ass to ache bone deep. It’s a pleasant thought that makes his cock stir. He makes a mental note to have Carlos hammer some round wooden beads into one of the old kitchen chairs.

And, well, Jensen is a businessman, used to getting exactly what he wants. He can let Jared think he’s won this round while he enjoys watching Jared squirm in discomfort on a knobby punishment chair, until he’s begging for the hated cock cage.

Either way, Jensen can’t lose.


End file.
